<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сгущенка by Yuu_Sangre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329519">Сгущенка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Sangre/pseuds/Yuu_Sangre'>Yuu_Sangre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Bottom Otabek Altin, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Dirty Talk, Established Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Otabek Altin Has a Big Dick, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Top Otabek Altin, Top Yuri Plisetsky, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Sangre/pseuds/Yuu_Sangre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Юра и Отабек встречаются только на соревнованиях и сборах, но им вполне хватает и этого. И, как все пары, они сталкиваются с первыми "проблемами" - например, Юра стесняется своей "женственной" роли и на льду, и в сексе, а Отабек смущен из-за того, что "нижний" Юра всегда доминирует.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сгущенка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Да, я назвала фик про кумыс "Сгущенкой", и что вы мне сделаете, я в Казахстане хд</p><p>Можно читать как оридж!<br/>"Нелинейное повествование" здесь состоит в том, что у них происходит одна встреча, но в процессе они вспоминают парочку предыдущих)<br/>Важно! А то как-то странно отображаются метки в шапке: в начале раскладка фиксированная, а потом онименяются, вот. Не знаю, спойлер это или нет, но информация полезная для всех любителей и нелюбителей такого.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Юра готов прокусить губу до крови, только бы не закричать.</p><p>Отабек - он как истукан. Суровый батыр из бронзы, типа того, что стоит на площади в Алматы. И он никогда и звука не издаст. </p><p>Юра приподнимается, блаженно замирая, опираясь лишь на его руки. Сплетенные пальцами ладони липнут от пота. Они сидят в затемненном тяжелыми шторами номере отеля, утопленные в тени, в кресле в углу. Ну, точнее, это Отабек сидит в кресле, а Юра - на нем, раздвинув ноги. Соревнования завтра. Яков просил отоспаться. Это номер Казахстана. А “Русский гений” Юрий Плисецкий всхлипывает, двигаясь на толстом казахском члене. Ему нравится смотреть в бесстрастное лицо, когда он насаживается полностью. Отабек говорит, что Юра похож на какую-нибудь валькирию, когда они ебутся - богиню войны, прекрасную и ужасающую одновременно. Юру коробит это “богиню”, но он всегда знал о своих преимуществах на льду и использовал их по полной. И если женственность пока что - одно из них, спасибо и на том, что Отабек не стал этого скрывать.</p><p>Но Отабек никогда ничего не скрывает. Его путь прямой и честный. Даже сейчас он предельно открыт. Рубашка расстегнута, обнажая смуглую грудь, вздымающуюся с дрожью, чуть влажную. Раньше он смущался, и лишь потом, чуть ли не силой распахнув халат упрямца, Юра узнал, почему - на его груди никогда не росло ни единого волоска. И долго смеялся, корча рожицы в зеркале в номере Отабека. “Это другое”, - вымученно улыбался его любовник. - “У тебя возраст позволяет, а я...”. Юру коробило и упоминание про их разницу в годах, но “возраста согласия” он давно достиг, и ладно.</p><p>Это все неважно, особенно когда Отабек вдруг высвобождает руки, хватает Юру за задницу и, пока тот не успел ничего понять, поднимается и несет его на кровать, каким-то чудом оставаясь внутри. Может быть, за счет неплохой средней длины своего члена, а может, резко сжавшегося от неожиданности сфинктера Юры.</p><p>- Эй, ты че-…!</p><p>Но Отабек роняет их навзничь, падая следом, и ловко зажимает его рот большой горячей ладонью, шепча “тсс!” и глядя прямо в распахнутые голубые глаза. Он не двигается, будто ожидая чего-то. Да уж, Плисецкий буквально распластан под ним, вжат в мягкое облако прежде нетронутых одеял и матрасов. Они заселились 2 часа назад. Отабек Алтын и его тренер - по ту сторону тонкой стены, в соседнем номере.</p><p>Раньше Юра всегда был сверху. Как инициатор, как более сильный и умелый товарищ. Не в смысле физически, и даже не в смысле секса. Хотя про себя Отабек называл его своей Снегурочкой (когда таял в руках, губах, в юрком и словно тесном для такого духа теле) или Снежной Королевой (когда слегка злился на вспыльчивого и своенравного “Юрочку”, в долгом бездельи любившего потрепать нервы). От одного холодного взгляда член вставал, как будто замороженный. Глупо, конечно, и даже жалко.  </p><p>Отабек никогда не встречал никого похожего. Помнил с самого детства и всегда втайне сравнивал всех знакомых - не специально, скорее, просто по привычке. Но в детстве ничего такого не было. Юра был снежинкой на кончике языка - неуловимой и эфемерной. И неповторимой. И абсолютно безразличной к мальчику из Казахстана, которого больше всех ругали за неуспехи у балетного станка.</p><p>Интересно, мог ли маленький Юрий хотя бы предположить, что этот неумеха будет поебывать его чуть ли не каждый раз, когда представится случай? Что за вопрос, разумеется, не мог, он был слишком мал для таких мыслей. А вот Отабек, пожалуй, мог, хоть и не в деталях.</p><p>В первый раз это было на парковке. Даже странно, как могло получится, что они, постоянно проводившие свободные деньки вместе, в итоге не нашли места и времени получше. От Отабека разило пивом. Юре там, конечно, не наливали - но он чувствовал себя пьяным, и прокуренным, и взрослым. И они сосались как настоящие подростки у арендованного байка, и так прижимались друг к другу, втираясь в доверие и в засранную кирпичную стену, что кончили почти одновременно, а поняв это, ржали в голос.</p><p>Короче, раньше Юра всегда был сверху. Отабек вспомнил об этом, разводя худые ноги за острые коленки. Юра мог бы сделать шпагат или свернуть ему шею этими самыми ногами, но почему-то смотрел растерянно, лежа как положили.</p><p>Поэтому Отабек приник к губам, бережно, осторожно, и жадно въедаясь, не жалея сил, когда губы приоткрылись, разрешив ему это. И сделал толчок, чувствуя, как под ним выгнулись, напрягшись, подаваясь навстречу мальчишески узкой грудной клеткой. </p><p>И когда он попытался прервать поцелуй, Юра укусил его за губу, больно и дурманяще, глядя с вызовом, Отабек подумал лишь, что уж сегодня-то точно. Сегодня он заставит его закричать.</p><p>В какой-то момент секс превратился в рутину. Не в смысле, как у женатой пары, совсем напротив. Как когда ты набрасываешься на любовницу на заднем сидении семейного джипа, потому что по расписанию у тебя свидание с любовницей, а дома жена купила курицу на ужин, и неудобно заставлять ее ждать тебя долго. Как когда ты хочешь урвать все удовольствие до последней крошки, и давишься праздничным тортом, хотя давно наелся.</p><p>Как когда ты втайне встречаешься с Юрием Плисецким, а для всех вы если не враги, то соперники точно. И вы и вправду соперники. И “Русская прима” седлает тебя и жестко выебывает на каждом соревновании. Неважно, где чей член и кто в кого кончает. Результат всегда один - они прощаются и не видятся до следующей битвы.</p><p>Лед - это поле битвы. Для Отабека так было всегда. Только зачем, бога ради, он превратил свою личную жизнь в карманную “морозилку, которая всегда с тобой”?</p><p>Юра как будто… разобран. По косточкам, никак не связанным друг с другом, он лежит, вдыхая дыхание Отабека, не в силах двигаться и лишь наблюдая. Тонкая косая полоса света падает на макушку Отабека, заставляя черные жесткие волосы блестеть как от геля. За окном туманная серая сырость. Его пальцы в этих волосах, коротких у шеи. Член Отабека почти выскальзывает из него с каждой фрикцией, но тем глубже оказывается. Юре нравилось слово “фрикции” - напоминало о “грации” и немного о спортивных терминах. Об Отабеке.</p><p>- У тебя сперма как сгущенка, - рассмешил его казах после одного особо бурного прощания. Наутро у Отабека был самолет, так что они даже не приняли душ, так соскучились по запаху чужого тела.</p><p>- Ты дурак? - фыркнул Юра, откидываясь на подушках и лениво мечтая о горячей ванне. Он не знал, будет ли уместно попросить Отабека посидеть с ним в воде “ложечкой”, как в глупых сексодрамах: чтобы оказаться у него между ног, позволить намылить спинку или нанести шампунь, а может, и почувствовать его возбуждение спиной, ягодицами, всем телом. Ему нравилось, как это звучало у него в голове, но он боялся, что парень поднимет на смех. Однако, после такой фразы что ни скажи - будет цитата великих мудрецов. Сгущенка?..</p><p>- Ну, да, в смысле, не как у меня, - хохотнул Отабек, устраиваясь рядом и макая палец в капельку на Юрином голом животе. Они оба были голые, уставшие, довольные, на огромной гостиничной “койке”, как Юра называл абсолютно все кровати. Отабек медленно поднес палец ко рту и слизал размазанную субстанцию своим длинным змеиным языком, глядя в глаза раскосо и исподлобья так, что пробрало.</p><p>А ведь он прав, если приглядеться, подумал Юра. Говорят, что это зависит от рациона и все такое, но вообще у Отабека сперма всегда была полупрозрачной, а у него - белая. Сгущенка, ну почти.</p><p>- Ты мой сладкий мальчик, - влажно шептал Отабек ему в ухо месяц спустя. - Сладкий, хороший...</p><p>Его руки соскальзывали с мокрых бедер, было жарко до пота в глазах. Буквально скачущий на нем Юра что есть силы хлопнул его по спине, заржав:</p><p>- Ты чего это, резче давай! Подмахивай… Блять, да…</p><p>Вечно он так! Со злости Отабек схватил его за волосы и потянул назад - инстинктивно, не желая причинить боли. Юра выгнулся, раскрыв рот, и неожиданно кончил - пришлось дрочить, глядя, как он смывает с себя пот и сперму в слишком тесной для них двоих душевой кабине. Больше Отабек не называл его вслух “сладким” и “хорошим”, да и “своим мальчиком” тоже. Юра - он как искусство, как произвольная программа, как балетное выступление. Такое не принадлежит никому.</p><p>Но сейчас, наверное, можно? Они наконец-то были наравне, глаза в глаза. </p><p>- Ты моя сучка, - неожиданно для себя проговорил Отабек, прижимая запястья Юры к постели и не ослабляя напора. Это немного иначе, чем стоя или сидя, но Отабеку почему-то хотелось… хотелось оседлать Юру. Странное сравнение - как непокорного скакуна. Странное и немного… расистское по отношению к самому себе, что ли? Впрочем, было явно не время и не место размышлять о подобных вопросах.</p><p>И так не неожиданно Юра вдруг приоткрыл рот, пару раз порываясь что-то сказать, но вместо этого с безумной скоростью переводя взгляд с одного глаза Отабека на другой - он часто делал так, когда нервничал или что-то шло не по его плану, говоря, что “не хочет упустить ни секунды“. А затем произнес тихо, отчаянно, принимая правила игры:</p><p>- Да, я твоя сучка… Выеби меня хорошенько. П-пожалуйста.</p><p>Отабек резко выпрямился, закидывая худые ноги себе на плечи и не прекращая долбить что есть мочи. Освободивший руки Юра начал сбивчиво и неровно надрачивать себе, приподнявшись на одном локте. Снизу и в такой позе Отабек с его чуть поблескивающим идеальным торсом и эталонной дорожкой волос от пупка и ниже казался парнем с обложки журнала про бодибилдеров, или с гей-порно. </p><p>- Погоди, - сегодня Отабек удивлял даже себя самого, - давай лучше ты меня.</p><p>- Чего? - Юра открыл рот в непонимании, и даже дрочить перестал. - Ты хочешь…?</p><p>- Да, - Отабек отстранился от него, выныривая из-под ножного “захвата”, а затем ловко забрался на постель и на коленках “дошел” до Юры, перекинув одну через него и нависнув над впалым животом своими мощными бедрами и блестящим от смазки под гондоном членом, все - практически за одну секунду. - Ты же не против?</p><p>Он смотрел на Юру с вежливым ожиданием, а тот не знал, что ответить. Как-то слишком много нового за один день. Почему-то раньше ему даже в голову всерьез не приходило, что он может быть “сверху” в обыденном значении этого слова. Казалось, Отабек “старше” и “опытнее”. Казалось, это его роль, да и Юре нравилось. Может быть, дело привычки, а может, стереотипы, но он не предполагал что-то менять. Раньше.</p><p>Где-то внизу потянуло, как от страха перед его первым Финалом Гран-При. Страхом не потому, что не готов или трусишь. Это чувство иного рода. Возможно, его допустимо описать как “страх показать себя не тем, кто ты есть на самом деле”? А ведь тот Финал он выиграл.</p><p>- У тебя есть еще презик? - сглотнул он, не кивая и не отказываясь. Отабек растянул губы в ухмылке. Он редко таким бывает. Чересчур... эмоциональным или даже страстным. У него всегда все скрыто. И… да, конечно, все, что было второпях извлечено из чемодана, неловко спрятано под подушкой, как банально. Ему пришлось нагнуться над Юрой, чтобы дотянуться. Кулон на кожаном ремешке повис прямо над лицом лежащего. Так что он от души шлепнул Отабека по заднице, чтобы тот поторопился, еле сдерживая хохот.</p><p>- Эй, полегче! - засмеялся Отабек, выпрямившись, отодвинувшись чуть дальше и теперь раскрывая бутылек смазки. - А то передумаю!</p><p>Юре уже не терпелось начать:</p><p>- Ну, давай быстрее, не тяни, - он отобрал пачку с презервативом из без того занятых рук Отабека и по-солдатски быстро натянул его на себя. </p><p>Отабек не жалея налил в ладонь побольше химозно пахнущей жидкости (“ой, клубничка, давай купим такую!”) прямо из упаковки, а затем размашисто размазал по чужому члену. Юра зажмурился от удовольствия. Видели бы этого “котика” сейчас фанатки…</p><p>Той же рукой Отабек нащупал свой сфинктер, справедливо сжимающийся от ужаса или предвкушения, проник внутрь пальцем, затем двумя, убеждаясь, что это приятно. “Так, что там Юра говорил, попытаться расслабиться?” Игры с анусом не были для него в новинку, но чтобы прямо секс… Да уж, воистину, все рано или поздно бывает в первый раз, если встречаешься с Юрой Плисецким.</p><p>Красивый и аккуратный член Юры, совсем не такой толстый и несуразный, как его собственный, а похожий на что-то “как с картинки” или, точнее, с полотен художников древности, призывно поблескивал, словно его пытались уложить гелем для волос, но, очевидно, не вышло. Отабек был рад, что Юра, его Юра с горящими щеками и мечущимся взглядом, понимающе ничего не делает - просто ждет, когда он будет готов.</p><p>Секс - это поле битвы, и первый, кого бывает необходимо победить - это ты сам. Так подумал Отабек, насаживаясь на каменный, к счастью, стояк и замирая.</p><p>- Ты как? - обеспокоенно спросил Юра, вглядываясь в стоически спокойное лицо Отабека, для большей сосредоточенности закрывшего глаза. И тут он начал двигаться, как-то необычно для “начинающего”, всем телом, как будто накрывая Юру волной совершенно новых ощущений.</p><p>Во-первых, от одного осознания происходящего можно было кончить за секунду, поэтому Юра пытался мысленно игнорировать тот факт, что Отабек Алтын сейчас… вернее, он сейчас в Отабеке Алтыне. И, как всегда, он был горячим, таким близким, замкнутым и великолепным. Да, у этого ракурса определенно есть свои преимуществ - раньше Юра не думал об этом, глядя сверху вниз на всех, включая Отабека. Такого своего и безо всяких терпящего кого-то вроде Юрия Плисецкого - везде, на катке, на общих тренировках, в уютных кафешках, даже в постели. </p><p>А во-вторых, они что только не делали порой, но это было каким-то новым уровнем взаимооткровения. Юра смотрел на Отабека, и видел (помимо ритмично дергающегося вперед и назад члена и закусываемых губ), как сильно он ему доверяет, как много хочет отдать - и получить тоже.</p><p>Когда Отабек почему-то ускорился, Юра все-таки не смог сдержать глубокий, протяжный стон, а когда подумал о том, что кончил внутрь, ему захотелось кричать. Это выражение лица с напряженными бровями и отсутствующим взглядом напомнило о прекрасных мучениках с картин эпохи Ренессанса. Отабек неожиданно открыл в себе ценителя искусства…</p><p>Он наклонился и поцеловал его, не торопясь, проникновенно, ощущая расслабление Юры в себе, и лишь потом слез с него, садясь рядом. Было так странно, и жарко (буквально - немного жгло, как от ментоловых мазей на микроранках), и очень-очень классно. “Центр удовольствия”, сокрытый в глубинах мужского тела, явно имеет неплохую славу неспроста. Он не знал, как это работает, но каждое движение отзывалось во всем теле, возвращаясь в область паха десятками пульсаций.</p><p>Юра пялился в потолок, игнорируя собственную, стекающую на заправленную кровать сперму, которую по-хорошему стоило бы быстренько вытереть, скажем, салфетками на прикроватном столике:</p><p>- Вот это да. - Он поднял руку и протянул ее вверх, будто закрываясь от воображаемого солнца.</p><p>- Можно мне кончить тебе на волосы? - попросил Отабек, отвлекая его внимание на себя.</p><p>- Если только помоешь мне потом голову, - Юра состроил недовольную гримасу.</p><p>- Конечно, - Отабек аккуратно снял с себя презерватив, а затем, словно только что это придумав, стянул переполненный с Юры, выдавив сперму из него прямо на живот, и, использовав ее как смазку для себя, кончил на голову и лицо Юры между своими коленями за десяток уверенных, отработанных движений.</p><p>- Сгущенка? - хмыкнул Юра, жадно за ним наблюдая. Их сперма перемешалась, хотя можно было легко определить. где чья, благодаря этой странной особенности.</p><p>- Сгущенка, - подтвердил Отабек, спрыгивая с кровати. - Если не хочешь, чтобы все слиплось, пошли в душ.</p><p>- Я бы не был так уве… - скептично начал Юра, и был прав - Отабека слегка повело, когда он резко встал на ноги. - В следующий раз, - самодовольно сообщил он, садясь на край кровати, - я буду сверху!</p><p>- И что это, блин, должно значить?! - Отабек пожаловался на неточность формулировок под их общий дружный смех.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>рахмет за прочтение! ~</p><p>ссылочки:<br/>на фб - https://ficbook.net/readfic/9848933<br/>если стремно кудосить, рекомендую сходить лайкнуть, чисто по-братски))</p><p>паблосек мой паблосек - https://vk.com/yuusangre</p><p>всем пирожков за мой счет о/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>